RSASS
The Remington Semi-Automatic Sniper System, or RSASS, is a sniper rifle prominently used in the Forgotten Series, specifically during Forgotten: The Mark, Forgotten: Apocalypse, and Forgotten: Armageddon; it's used by both Global Tyranny Army snipers and Global Community Unity Army snipers\Global Community Peacekeepers and Morale Monitors Appearances The RSASS appears first in Forgotten: Apocalypse, where Nicolae Jetty Carpathia attempts to kill the Antichrist, Nikolai Danilova, with the weapon while Nikolai confronts the Two Witnesses, in order to prevent him from killing the two "prophets". But the assassination attempt backfires when the archangel Gabriel intervenes, telling him that it's not the due time for Nikolai Danilova, the Antichrist, to die yet. Heeding to his commands, Nicolae gives up on killing the Antichrist before the due time. It is later used by former US Air Force fighter pilot Raymond Steele, who attempts to kill one of the demonic locusts during the Fifth Trumpet Judgment as it stings Nicolae Carpathia, who doesn't have the Seal of God on his forehead, in order to test his hypothesis that the locusts can be slaughtered. But he eventually discovers that, as Scripture foretold, they're indestructible. He later uses the same weapon to kill the demonic horsemen during the Sixth Trumpet Judgment, only to discover the same result. Finally, Nicolae Carpathia uses it again to try and kill Nikolai Danilova a second time in Jerusalem before he is intervened by Caleb Windehmn, who accidentally shoots a deer with the weapon he intended to use to kill the Antichrist, an M240 light machinegun. Before Nicolae can pull the trigger, Caleb accidentally shoots and wounds a deer, which charges Nikolai and spears his head with its antlers before dying. The RSASS is not seen again until the later in the desecration scene in The Mark, where Nikolai orders Caleb Windes executed for refusing the Mark of Loyalty, AKA the Mark of the Beast. Global Tyranny Army sniper Jill Hendrickson attempts to blow Caleb's head open with a suppressed RSASS from a hilltop while the whole world watches. But the plan backfires when God supernaturally causes the gun to jam, thwarting the execution. In a fit of rage, Nikolai grabs the gun and tries to unjam it himself, only to have the gun suddenly malfunction and explode, killing many troops. In a fit of outrage, Nikolai grabs another RSASS and tries to kill Caleb with that one, but it too breaks down and explodes, killing many more people with flying gun pieces. Later, Captain Jack Datillo tries to execute Chuck Norris with the RSASS during a firing squad session, but the firing pin breaks, thwarting the execution. Finally, during the infamous Petra incident, Global Tyranny snipers try to slaughter the Israeli refugees with their RSASS sniper rifles while an armada of tanks, armored personnel carriers, helicopters, jeeps, and fighter jets try and blow up Petra, but a massive canyon opens and swallows all the ground vehicles and the foot soldiers while God renders the city immune to the missile and bomb attacks from the fighter jets. The RSASS is featured a lot in Armageddon, especially in the first act, where Nicolae Carpathia uses the weapon to kill Jasper Willis, one of Nikolai's top lieutenants. The assassination outrages the Global Tyranny and Nikolai retaliates by trying to kill Carpathia with a suppressed variant of the same weapon. But the gun explodes, due to the fact that Nikolai used outdated ammunition. It's also used by Arnold Schwarzenegger as he tries to kill Avril Lavigne at a nightclub in Chicago, Illinois. However, Capt. Datillo is able to see Arnold through his sunglasses and fires on Arnold with an M37 Stakeout shotgun before Arnold can kill Avril. Avril Lavigne herself gets to use this weapon while trying to kill Buck Steel during the Battle of Chicago, but the murder attempt fails when the gun jams, allowing Buck to escape. The RSASS is seen more commonly during Operation Armageddon, being in the hands of snipers from all sides. Yuri Danilova uses it as his primary sniper rifle during his adventures in Sierra Leone, Somalia, Czech Republic, London, and New York City. It's also seen used by Task Force 141 operatives and Task Force Underdog soldiers. Gallery A suppressed RSASS.png|A suppressed RSASS used by Yuri Danilova during his adventures in Sierra Leone, Somalia, and various other countries.